


Shifting Sands

by athersgeo



Category: Tru Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athersgeo/pseuds/athersgeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything shifts and changes as truths come out. (Series of 10 drabbles set post Christmas s2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Sands

**Author's Note:**

> Just squeaking in before the deadline.  
> Tru Calling isn't mine, nor are the characters. The only thing that does belong to me are the mistakes!
> 
> Written for shealynn88

 

 

1

"I told her," Davis says.

For a moment, Tru doesn't track his meaning. Then she tracks it all too clearly. She isn't sure what she wants to say. Betrayal and anger war. Anger wins out. "What?" she exclaims. "Davis, how could you?"

He shrugs, sheepish and apologetic. "I had to say something. She wanted to know how I knew."

Tru waves a hand at the row upon row of morgue drawers. "You could have always told her the truth---"

"I did."

"That Santa was here," Tru retorts. "That was the truth too."

Davis looks crestfallen. "Oh."

* * *

2

Harrison watches from the couch as Tru prowls the apartment like a caged lioness. He still isn't sure what Davis has done to earn his sister's anger but he isn't planning to interrupt her until he's sure she's finished.

She finally comes to a halt in front of the couch and looks down at him. "You think I'm over reacting."

Harrison offers a lazy shrug. "Nah." He gestures to the couch. "But now you've got that off your chest, how 'bout you tell me what's really going on?"

Tru folds herself onto the couch. "Davis told Carrie," she says. "About me."

* * *

3

"You should have seen him," Carrie exclaims, a wide smile on her face. "He looked so nervous as he told me -- I think he thought I was going to call for the guys in white coats right there and then."

"And you're sure he doesn't suspect you?" Jack asks brusquely. He's been oddly off-balance since Tru's Christmas party and he's still annoyed that Richard gave away his apartment.

"Why would he suspect me?" Carrie retorts, Jack's mood finally killing hers. "I've been careful."

Jack just grunts. He can't shake the feeling that this is all going to fall apart.

* * *

4

"And now the mole knows this, what are you going to do?" Richard demands.

"Depends," Jack answers, his arms folded across his chest.

"On?"

"On what Tru does next time we rewind." Jack doesn't add that it also depends on what the mole gets told. He figures Richard can work that out.

Richard nods. "Good." He leans back in his seat and smiles. "You'd better go. Harrison's due here in an hour -- we don't want any accidents."

Jack glowers at his boss. He hates being dismissed like some menial help, but Richard's also right. No sense in risking discovery now.

* * *

5

Tru's been absent from work for the last three days. She's called in, saying she's sick, but Davis isn't sure he believes her. He thinks she's avoiding him or -- worse -- there're rewind days happening and he's missing them because of his own stupidity.

He wonders if he ought to go over to Tru's apartment and see if she's alright -- maybe see if she'll let him apologise or something -- but, if there's been a rewind day, maybe he already tried that and it didn't work.

Maybe---

Second guessing doesn't help. He dumps his lab coat and grabs his jacket. Time to try -- again.

* * *

6

Harrison is bored.

He's spent the last hour seated on a park bench, in the freezing cold, watching Carrie's office and waiting for her to do something. He isn't sure what Tru's expecting, but he's beginning to think that perhaps his sister is simply paranoid.

"The only thing wrong with this woman's her eyesight," he jokes quietly. "I mean; she's dating Davis!"

But then he spots someone entering Carrie's office and suddenly Tru doesn't look quite so paranoid. For someone Jack Harper only met for the first time at Tru's Christmas party, Harrison thinks it's pretty damn friendly kiss of greeting.

* * *

7

"Davis! What are you doing here?"

Tru's surprised to see Davis standing on her.

"Uh, can I come in?" he asks and dumbly, Tru stands aside. "You, ah, you've been off sick."

Tru closes the apartment door. "I needed time to think."

"Oh."

"And I wanted to see if I could find out more about Carrie," Tru adds.

Davis frowns. "Why?"

"I have a hunch." She shrugs. "Not a rewind one -- just an ordinary 'things are moving too fast' kinda hunch."

"Have you found anything?"

Tru starts to shake her head when Harrison bursts into the apartment.

"Tru? You've got a problem."

* * *

8

Jack throws the ball at the bare plaster and watches it rebound off, back towards him.

Two weeks. No rewinds since that weird one at Christmas. No nearer to Richard's goal.

Wait.

Richard's goal?

Jack throws the ball again and frowns. When did it go from being their goal to being Richard's alone? He isn't sure, but he thinks it might be when he realised exactly what Richard was planning.

The ball bounces again and Jack realises that he doesn't want to go through with it. But if he doesn't follow through, what can he do?

* * *

9

Davis feels shell-shocked and hollow. "She's using me," he says.

"I could be wrong," says Harrison, but Davis can tell it's just a platitude.

"Maybe she is," says Tru, "but maybe we can use her, too."

Davis looks up and realises that Tru's looking thoughtful rather than triumphant. "How?"

"She's been so eager to find out about me, why don't we tell her everything?"

"But she'll go straight to Jack!" says Harrison, startled. "How is that gonna help?"

"Because we won't tell her the truth," Davis realises and Tru nods.

* * *

10

Two nights later and Tru has her first rewind of a brand new year. The one asking for help is a man, the same age as Harrison, and as everything rewinds she sees a canyon road and a broken fence, a child crying and an old woman smirking. There's laundry on a line and a computer screen on the fritz.

When the flashes are over and she's back in bed, listening to the same god-awful breakfast show jokes that she's already heard once before, she wonders briefly where she's going to start. Then she smiles and picks up her cell-phone.

She dials the number and as it connects, she says three simple words. "Davis? Do-over day."

 


End file.
